1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter in a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to an improved mounting position and fixing structure of inverter in an LCD which provides effective use of a system housing space of a notebook computer, and the like.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally video presenting systems include notebook computers, monitors, TV receivers, and the like. Referring to FIG. 1, for an example, a notebook computer is provided with a body 10 having input-output-operation devices built-in therein, and a system housing 30 having an LCD 20 and fitted to the body by a hinge part 31 projecting from a lower end of the system housing 30, and, though not shown, a lower part of the monitor, or the TV receiver, is projected to some extent for fitting a control parts.
Though not shown, the LCD in the system housing 30 is, as known in the art, provided with a flat display module. The flat display module including at least a back light part for emitting light by a lamp, a liquid crystal panel part (or display part) in front of the back light part for presenting a picture or video by utilizing the light received from the back light part. In addition, the notebook computer system housing 30 includes a frame for supporting edges of the flat display module which maintains a required gap between the back light part and the LCD panel part and a case for putting the display module and the frame together. A picture or video is reproduced by using molecular movement of the liquid crystal in the liquid display panel part to allow preselected light to be displayed.
A related art structure for mounting an inverter in an LCD will be explained, with reference to the foregoing description.
Referring to FIG. 2, an inverter 21 for receiving utility power, converting the utility power to power required for the lamp, and supplying the power to the lamp (not shown) in the LCD 20, may be fitted to a rear case of the LCD 20, or, though not shown, on an inside surface of the system housing 30.
However, one problem associated with the related art is that the fitting of the inverter 21 either to a rear surface of the case of the LCD 20 or to an inside surface of the system housing 30 requires the LCD or the system housing to be thicker. Which is contrary to the current need for thinner and lighter display instruments.